marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kraglin Obfonteri (Earth-11584)
History "It'd probably be better if we put a bounty on his head Cap'n. If we're gonna kill him anyway, might as well make a little money on the side." Kraglin Obfonteri was born on the planet Xandar in the Nova Empire. Little is known of his backstory within the Nova Empire, but it is known that at some point he was a low ranking member of the Nova Corps, as his shirt he wears regularly under his Ravager coat contains the three sun insignia of the police organization. Based on data spoken of by Rhomann Dey, Kraglin was drummed out of the Corps at some point for unspecified crimes, and would eventually join with Yondu Udonta and his sect of Ravagers, likely sometime shortly after Peter Quill was kidnapped by the group. Kraglin was one of the most trusted members of Yondu's squadron, and Udonta placed him as his first-mate and confidant, even over his adopted "son" Quill. As such, Yondu seemed to value Kraglin's opinion over any other member of the Ravager clan, agreeing with the idea to place a bounty on Quill's head when he betrayed him in stealing the Orb of Morag instead of trying to hunt him down directly. Quill and Gamora also appealed to Kraglin's heritage when they mentioned that the Space Pirate Maelstrom would wipe out all life on his homeworld of Xandar. Ultimately Kraglin acts as the conscience of Yondu, when the captain would likely take another action that is contrary to a moral course. Whether or not Kraglin is aware of all of Yondu's activities prior to his joining the crew is unknown, as Kraglin acted confused when Rhomann Dey spoke of child trafficking charges against Yondu. On Counter-Earth, Kraglin led the assault team that found Drax and Groot nearby the Milano, leading them back to Yondu for judgement. However, Kraglin eventually sided with Quill and his friends again, helping convince Yondu to aid the Guardians of the Galaxy in defeating the High Evolutionary and escaping from the self-destructing Counter-Earth. Kraglin remains an invaluable member of the Ravagers to the current day. Powers & Abilities * Piloting Skills: Kraglin was known as a gifted pilot within the Ravager group, as he was one of the squadron leaders during the Battle of Xandar and helped lead the counter attacks against the drones the Dark Aster was deploying in an attempt to destroy the Nova Corps. He also was able to navigate Yondu's main ship through warp tunnels as quickly as Peter Quill's much smaller and more manuverable Milano ship. * Nova Force: At one point, as a member of the Nova Corps, Kraglin possessed a connection to the interdimensional energy battery known as the Nova Force. Whether or not he retain this connection is unknown. Weaknesses Kraglin possesses no special abilities that would grant him special protection from harm or death. He also has unshakable faith in Yondu Udonta and the decisions that the "Cap'n" makes, although whether or not Yondu is deserving of that loyalty remains questionable. Film Details Kraglin appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Sean Gunn. * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters